Love Love Love
by baekggu
Summary: Baekhyun lumpuh, tapi dia selalu tersenyum. Kyungsoo adalah seorang kristiani yang rajin namun memiliki sikap yang sangat dingin. Chanyeol adalah idiot maniak basket dan menyukai salah satu dari dua sahabat mungilnya, siapakah yang disukai oleh Chanyeol? Chanbaek!Chansoo!Kaisoo!Kaibaek! allxkyungsoo


Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, EXO member and etc

Main pair : Chanbaek, Chansoo, Kaisoo, Kaibaek AllxKyungsoo

Genre : Yaoi,romance, sad

Author : Baekggu

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

**WARNING! : YAOI, TYPOS, GAJETOT T,T**

**Love, Love, Love**

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol adalah sahabat sejak kecil, rumah mereka berada dalam satu komplek yang sama, bahkan halaman belakang rumah mereka bertiga menyatu, itu semua karena kehendak orangtua mereka. dari TK sampai sekarang awal tahun ajaran baru mereka di SMA, tiga sahabat itu tak pernah terpisahkan, seperti ada lem kasat mata yang selalu membuat mereka selalu bersama ntah itu kebetulan atau disengaja

Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki lumpuh, kaki Baekhyun cacat sejak lahir sehingga dia lumpuh permanen sejak masih bayi. Namun meskipun Baekhyun tidak memiliki tubuh yang sempurna dia tidak pernah menampakkan raut wajah sedih. Dia akan selalu tersenyum dan tertawa kepada siapapun, dia akan menyimpan kesedihan atau kekesalannya sendiri, karena dia tidak suka saat seseorang menampakkan wajah kasihan kepada dirinya, Baekhyun tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh sapapun, bahkan ketika teman elementarynya mengolok-ngolok Baekhyun dengan menyebut dia "anak cacat" dia hanya bisa tersenyum, memaafkan dalam hati perkataan teman-temannya itu. ketika Ayah Baekhyun meninggal dunia karena terkena HIV saat Baekhyun baru berumur 14tahun Baekhyun hanya menatap gundukan tanah ayahnya dengan tatapan datar diatas kursi rodanya. Lalu setelahnya dia mengajak Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bermain ke game center, dan Baekhyun pun kembali ceria.

.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang lelaki mungil dengan mata bulat yang indah, dia adalah seorang umat kristiani yang taat, ayahnya adalah seorang pastur dan ibunya adalah seorang dokter anak. Kyungsoo memiliki hidup yang lebih bewarna disbanding Baekhyun, namun sikap Kyungsoo berbanding 180 derajat dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memiliki sifat yang dingin, jarang tersenyum, dan keras kepala. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang pernah melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Baekhyun membenci ayah Baekhyun, karena menurutnya ayah Baekhyun adalah pecundang yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dari Tuhan. Dia sering melihat ayah Baekhyun bersama seorang pelacur memasuki hotel ketika dia baru pulang dari tempat lesnya. Dia juga sering mendengar suara jeritaan ibu Baekhyun , dia ingin bertindak tapi dia selalu menggeram kesal ketika dia tahu dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk keluarga Baekhyun. Dia hanya mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan terhibur. Kyungsoo sangat menyangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sangat menyayangi mereka berdua.

.

Chanyeol adalah seorang idiot, dengan telinga lebar dan gigi yang berderetan dengan rapi dia selalu membuat anak kecil merasa takut dengan dirinya ketika tertawa. Apalagi ketika menginjak usia 15 tahun suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi bapak bapak mesum, makin banyak saja anak kecil yang takut dengan diriya-_- apalagi dengan postur tubuhnyang yang tinggi menjulang,berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tergolong "mungil" . Chanyeol adalah seorang Atheis, dia dan keluarganya tidak memiliki agama. Tapi dia tak masalah ketika bersahabat bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Karena menurutnya keren memiliki sahabat yang berbeda. Chanyeol mempunyai cita-cita menjadi pemain basket yang terkenal sejak kecil, itu karena Ayahnya memang adalah seorang mantan pemain basket sedangkan ibunya sendiri adalah seorang mantan model. Chanyeol memiliki kakak perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, namanya adalah Park Yura. Chanyeol diam-diam suka memperhatikan salah satu sahabatnya ketika tersenyum. Dan Chanyeol merasakan detakan aneh yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan ketika berdekatan dengan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Siapakah salah satu sahabat yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol? Baekhyun atau… Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

PREVIEW CHAPTER PERTAMA :

"WAHHHHH sekolahnya keren sekali! Tidak salah kita mendaftar disini!"

"annyeonghaseyo, naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida"

"Dia cacat? Cih"

"neomu kyeoptaaa"

"namaku Kim Jongin, namamu siapa?"

"wah Kyungie sudah banyak yang suka ya! Aku jadi iri hahahha"

"baekhyunnie, eomma bingung"

"wae eomma?"

"kekuangan kita semakin menipis, dan eomma baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaan eomma"

TBC

HAIIII AKU BALIK DENGAN FF GAJE SEPERTI BIASA T.T INI MUNCUL AJA DARI OTAKKU PAS LIAT MOMENT CHANSOO YANG BERTEBARAN T.T BUKANNYA AKU GASUKA KYUNGSOO TAPI GIMANA YA... OTP AKU CHANBAEK TAPI LIAT MOMENT CHANSOO JADI CAMPUR ADUK PERASAANKU/? MAAFKAN AKU T.T

OH YAA, UDAH DENGER BERITA KRIS KELUAR KAN? SEDIH SUMPAH T.T TAPI KALO MIKIR SEKARANG SEKARANG, AKU UDAH RELAIN DIA DENGAN SEMUA KEPUTUSAN YANG DIA AMBIL, KITA EXOFANS GA BISA MAKSA KRIS BUAT STAY KALO DIA SENDIRI YANG TIDAK "BETAH" DI EXO KAN? JADI KITA SEBAGAI EXOFANS HARUS MENDUKUNG OT11 DAN WUYIFAN! CAPEK LIAT YANG SALING BASH SESAMA FANDOM, BIKIN KITA MAKIN TERLIAT JELEK DIMATA FANDOM LAIN T.T

TUHKAN CUAP-CUAP AKU PANJANG, MAAFKAN AKUUUUU T.T

REVIEW YA T.T AKU MINTA TOLONG JANGAN JADI SILENT READER, AUTHOR ITU PALING SENENG KALO KARNYA DAPET RESPON, BUKANNYA GILA REVIEW, AKU CUMA MAU READERNIM JADI PEMBACA YANG BAIK...

UDAH AH MAKIN BANYAK KAN CUAP CUAPNYA-_-"


End file.
